The Shuffle Challenge
by Entangled381
Summary: The Shuffle Challenge/ Mainly Flack/OC - Danny/OC - Flack/Angell
1. Stay

The Shuffle Challenge

**A/N **Iv given in to the shuffle phenomenon. I Don't Own Anything Except Jenna Spencer! (OC)

* * *

><p>Stay - Sugarland<p>

Flack pushed Jenna hard up against the bathroom stall as he kissed her. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him as close as he could be.

Jenna broke the kiss, taking a step back "We shouldn't be doing this." she protested

"You're right, we shouldn't." He smiled pulling her in so her could kiss her, then began trailing down her neck.

"Flack i'm serious."

"Jenna," he groaned against her shoulder, "we're fine."

Jenna moaned in to the kiss, hands roaming breathlessness. "No Flack i'm not doing this…" walking back so he couldn't just grab her,"Im not going fuck you in the bathroom then watch you out there with her."

"Jen-" he began to say, bowing his in shame. "Its not like that Jenna i cant just end things with Angell she been through enough."

"Right like having her boyfriend fucking his ex every chance he gets" she snapped.


	2. What Can I Say

What Can I Say - Carrie Underwood

"Hey" Flack said standing in front of her open door.

"Hey" she smiled back no knowing what to do, or what to say.

"Can come in" he asked, nervous about the vibe that he was feeling between the door or them. Jenna pushed the door open "Sure"

"Jenna what happened today" he said taking her hand before she had a chance to run away again.

"Flack you know what happened, I shot a guy with good reason, cop or no cop." she replied looking down at her feet she hated the fact that he was seeing her like this weak, beaten and confused.

"Thats not what i'm talking about" he stated lifting her head so her eyes met his, "At the hospital you just shut down, Jenna. Talk to me please."


	3. Here In Your Arms

Here I Your Arms

Flack looked down at the women in his arms, all those nights she run away, all the times she walked out of his room in the middle of the night, were over.

Here he was with the women he was falling head over heels for and all he could do was stare.

"Your staring" Jenna smiled at him, placing a hand on his bare chest she smiled, this thing between them felt so right.

"Your beautiful"


	4. Toxic

Toxic - Britney Spears

Danny couldn't help but feel bad for Jenna as they watched the scene unfold, Flack was standing outside the stating house being consumed by his latest fling.

"You alright" he dared asked as they turned the other way

"Yep why wouldn't i be" she replied

"I just thought with Flack and Devon its a little.. You Know" he tried to turn on the messer charm to soften the blow but it didn't seem to matter she was smiling. "Why are you smiling"

Jenna laughed to herself "I know Devon, well i don't know here but we went to the same boarding school, she was the girl that got expelled for sleeping with a teacher and throwing a guy through a table."

Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Good luck to him then"

Finally his charm made her smile.


	5. Umbrella

Umbrella - Rihanna

"Fuck you Flack" Jess said storming through his apartment

"Jess wait.. Flack shouted grabbing her before she could leave "...I couldn't tell you, i didn't want to hurt you"

"To late for that, you know i cant believe i feel for you nice guy act you are some kind of douchbag, i things were were different with you with us but i can see your still the same jerk you away were"

"Jess its not like that.." he said reaching out to hold her Jess slapped his hand away.

"Really so its not like your've been fucking your ex." she shock her head "You know the sad thing is i knew you still loved her but i fell for you aways, jokes on me i guess."


	6. My Band

My Band - D12

"Im Pregnant" Jenna said to Danny who stood there stunned that was not what he was electing her to say when he asked if she was okay

"Are you okay" he replied not knowing what to say in this position

"No really I'm just getting used to the idea of me and Flack together and now this, a baby i mean really and i'm a twin you know and my mom was a twin which i could be having two babies and two that a multiple and oh my god Jenna breathe"

"Ermm" was all he managed to say

"Sorry i'm just kind freaking out, we should get back to work" she said as she started to walk away

"Spence" he called

"Yeah"

"Congratualtion"

"Thanks I think" she replied


End file.
